A social networking system, such as a social networking website, enables its users to interact with it and with each other through the system. The social networking system may create and store a record, often referred to as a user profile, in connection with the user. The user profile may include a user's demographic information, communication channel information, and personal interest. The social networking system may also create and store a record of a user's relationship with other users in the social networking system (e.g., social graph), as well as provide services (e.g., wall-posts, photo-sharing, or instant messaging) to facilitate social interaction between users in the social networking system.
The social networking system may provide plug-ins to developers of third-party web sites, that allow the developers to leverage social networking assets, such as log-in information and friend lists, or permit actions on the social networking system by selecting elements on the third-party website.